Impaired Justice
by Jun Sakamoto
Summary: Too lazy to come up with a summary right now. Sorry. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I really am sorry for being too lazy to write**

* * *

 _"Ne, Nozomi?"_

 _"Hnn? What is it, Elicchi?"_

 _"If..."_

 _"If I ever cause a calamity, what would you do?"_

 _"Hmm... I'd probably washi-washi you till you repent for your sins"_

 _"Hey! I'm serious here!"_

 _"Hehe. Joking."_

 _"Ugh..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"I have no idea why you would even ask such a question. However, if someone were to threaten the peace of this city, be it you or anyone else, my duty remains the same."_

 _A sigh. "I see... You call me your bestfriend but that's there is all to it..."_

 _"T-that's not what I mean! I know you would never do such a thing!"_

 _Eli giggles. "Just kidding!" She flicks Nozomi's forehead._

 _'Elicchi...'_

* * *

 _"Special Officer Ayase, this is an order. You are to eliminate Inspector Toujo Nozomi."_

 _Eli bowed her head, masking the anger she felt towards the bureaucrats, and left. She saw 2nd Lieutenant Sonoda, her comrade-in-arms, standing outside the door. They exchanged salutes._

 _"2nd Lieutenant"_

 _"Special Officer"_

 _As if sensing one's message, 2nd Lieutenant Sonoda started walking, knowing the Officer is going to follow her._

* * *

 _"I know it's not my place to ask, but what would you do?" 2nd Lieutenant Sonoda asked._

 _"I... don't really know..."_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _"As I can see it, you fell in love with her."_

 _Eli stared at the ice cubes in her drink._

 _"You're wrong"_

 _Umi raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you even see yourself whenever you look at her, talk to her, or even hear her name?" She gulped down her drink. "Haah... Eli, are you this dense?"_

 _"That's not what I meant."_

 _"Then, please enlighten me."_

 _Eli took a sip and sighed. "I'm still falling more and more in love whenever I see her..." She leaned on the bar counter. "Why does things end up this way?"_

 _"Eli."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"No matter what, I am going to be here for you."_

 _"What are yo-"_

 _The blue haired lieutenant faced the blonde. "What would you do?"_

* * *

 _Koizumi Hanayo was really, really afraid the moment she saw bureau soldiers knocking right at her door through one of her countless hidden cameras around the residence. She knows their purpose the moment she accidentally witnessed some dealings involving the higher-ups. Of course, as she was the head programmer of the bureau, she had training in self defense. But, against those soldiers doing the dirty work for them? She knows she can't take them on her own._

 _One of the monitors of her computer beeped as words appeared "Security System Deactivated". Hanayo knew there would be no escaping them. She hurriedly proceeded to delete the files on her computer and destroyed it, leaving no important files to be accessed except for the one she stored on her Flash Drive._

 _The door slammed open and soldiers in black ops suit entered and pointed their guns at her. She raised both of her hands in defeat and hopelessness of the situation. She closed her eyes, waiting for her inevitable death._

 _Some clanking sound echoed and the whole residence was suddenly filled with smoke. Someone grabbed her, shot the window, and jumped out. She was pushed into a car that was waiting outside. Hanayo opened her eyes and saw a face she never would have thought seeing again._

 _"Special Officer Ayase!"_

 _Eli gave her a small smile and pushed the button on the device she was holding on to. Seconds later, a loud explosion was heard from the direction of the Koizumi residence._

 _"Good Job, Eli."_

 _"2nd Lieutenant Sonoda?!"_

 _"Head Programmer Koizumi" A voice from the driver's seat called her._

 _"Kotori-chan?!" Hanayo couldn't believe it. Her childhood friend, along with two other important well-known figures among the bureau were the ones who saved her._

 _"I know you probably don't understand what's going on, but we need your help." Umi spoke._

 _"I'll do whatever I can" Hanayo voiced out in a determined fashion._

* * *

"It's only a matter of time, isn't it?"

"Yes..."

"Nico."

"Hmm?"

"I'll leave her to you."

Eli stood up and gave the other woman a sad smile before leaving. Nico stared right at her retreating back.

"Eli... you..."

* * *

Alarms blared throughout the bureau's main facility as explosions occured on it's main and backup generators. Bureau personnels running here and there not knowing what or who might've caused all of it. In other words, the whole facility is in the state of panic.

Kousaka Honoka, one of the top agents in the demolition squad, walked through the halls like nothing was happening, though people were too much in panic to even care about that.

One of them noticed it though.

"Sergeant!" Honoka faced the person calling her, who turned out to be Colonel Kira Tsubasa of the bureau's main armed force division. Honoka stood in attention and saluted.

"Colonel Kira"

"What are you still doing here?!" The colonel shouted. "Get out of this facility right now!"

Honoka brought down her right arm and stared right at through her officer, giving her a sad smile.

"I can't, Colonel."

"Why in the name of God not? Can't you see what's happening around you? The members of the staff are evacuating due to unknown causes that are currently being investigated. You have to leave, now!"

Multiple gunshots were heard from every direction. Tsubasa cursed. "What the-" She cut off her own words as she saw the woman pointing a gun at her.

"What is the meaning of this, Kousaka!"

"It means exactly what it is, Colonel." Honoka gave her a sad smile. "Though, I wish I never had to bump into you during this chaos."

Then, it dawned on Tsubasa. 'The explosions! She was the culprit.'

"Why are you doing this, Kousaka?! Of all people, you!?"

"..."

"Why?!"

"..."

"Honoka!"

"Sorry, Tsubasa-chan." Tears streamed down her face. "I can't go on longer knowing the people who I once believed in were the ones who ordered the execution of my family."

"Wha-" Tsubasa's vision darkened.

"Honoka-chan" It was Rin, her partner. "Are you alright-nya?"

Honoka wiped her tears and steeled her gaze. She gave a small smile to Rin and nodded. The cat-like woman still didn't believe her but decided to let it go. Honoka picked up Tsubasa's unconscious form and turned to Rin.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Rin gave her a nod and went on her way. Honoka sighed and took the Colonel somewhere she won't be involved with the crossfire.

* * *

"Those selfish motherfucking bureaucrats! Who do they think they are?! Some king who can order anyone in this country whenever they want?" Yazawa Nico cursed out loudly, not caring whether someone heard her or not.

"Nicocchi, don't be like that." Toujo Nozomi said to her temporary partner.

"Ugh, of all people, why am I paired up with you?"

"Oh? Is someone asking for a punishment?"

"No!" The smaller girl covered her breasts. Nozomi let out a giggle. Nico let out a 'hmph!'

"We're almost at the scene."

Nozomi scanned the surroundings. It was a warehouse discovered by the bureau's special police.

"So, this is where those damn bureaucrats thought the terrorists who attacked the facility are hiding?" Nico sighed. "Looks like th info they got are still so fucking half-assed."

"Nicocchi, watch out!"

Nico barely made it out of the way when a bullet barely grazed her face. She turned to the direction of the bullet and saw someone making a run for it.

"Oi! Come back here!" She chased the guy, who turned into a corner. As she walked through the various shipments stored in this warehouse, someone clamped her mouth shut from behind and grabbed her into a corner

'What the hell?!' She struggled against her captor.

"Shhh! Keep quiet. You'll give our position away!" A familiar voice whispered loudly in her ear.

"Mmppphhhhhh!"

"Promise you'll keep quiet?" Her captor received a nod. She let go of the woman and stood back. Nico caught her breath and glared at her captor.

"What are you doing?" She hissed quietly "I need to go to where Nozomi is! That damn bastard is still on the loose!"

"Don't worry" The red headed field doctor gave her an assuring smile. "She's already on it."

"She?"

* * *

Nozomi, with gun in her hand, scanned her surroundings. 'I hope Nicocchi didn't run into that man.' She felt movement behind her and quickly hid behind a crate when someone shot three times to her direction.

She fired back, hoping that her shots grazed at leasts the man's leg. She hid back behind the crates as she tried to listen for the slightest sound, expecting a gushot. She didn't hear any and got out of her barricade. She approached the place where she last saw him slowly, but before she knew it, her gun was kicked out of her hands. She stumbled back from the force of the kick. She saw the masked man hold her at point blank.

Bang!

Nozomi closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. But when she heard a loud thud beside her, she opened them. She saw the man lying on the pool of his own blood. She looked up and saw a strikingly familiar blonde hair and blue eyes. The ones she fell in love with.

"E-elicchi?"

"Nozomi!" She could hear Nico's voice calling for her, but she was too lost in her savior's eyes to even care for it. They stared at each other for a moment before Eli gave her a sad smile and ran away, wearing her mask.

"W-wait!"

"Nozomi! Are you alright?!" Nico ran to the purplenette's side and helped her up. Nozomi assured her partner that she was alright and stared at the direction Eli went to.

'Elicchi...' She turned to look at the dead man on the ground. 'Just what is happening?'

* * *

 **Reviews, minna! ;-***


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Too Lazy.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, right.**

* * *

"Nishikino Maki!"

Maki shrugged and turned to the owner of the voice.

"I have nothing to explain right now, Yazawa."

"What do you mean "nothing to explain"?! I know you know something about this!"

The redhead sighed. _Ugh, talk about annoying._ "What if I do? I'm not obliged to tell you anything about it."

"You-!"

"Nicocchi! That's enough."

Both Maki and Nico turned to Nozomi, who seemed to recover from the previous event.

"Nishikino-san, I know you are not obliged to tell us, but can you at least tell us what's going on?" Maki saw that look in Nozomi's eyes.

 _Damnit Eli, you owe me big time for this!_ "hmph. Fine. Assassins, or Hitmen, were sent after you. By who or from what, I don't know. We're still investigating it." She lied.

"Assassins? Then the guy who attacked Nozomi isn't the last one?"

"Unfortunately."

Maki observed Nozomi's expression. _This woman... she isn't afraid or even panicking at all. As expected of Eli, she doesn't just fall for someone so weak. But... I can't help but have a bad feeling about this..._

"Nishikino-san, you did say that you didn't know who sent the assassin, but do you know the motive?"

"That's classified information, Tojou."

Nico growled. " _Classified_ my ass! Someone sent a Hitman against Nozomi and all you can tell is it is Classified info?!"

Maki stood still, silent. Nico snapped. "So, you're gonna try and escape by giving us useless answers again, Maki?!"

"What happened in the past, stays in the past, Yazawa." With that, Nishikino Maki left the two to their own devices.

The raven haired girl let out a scream followed by a string of curses. "Damn that Maki... I hate her to the very core of her own being! Ugh!"

"Nicocchi, you're crying again."

Nico wiped her tears. "I am not! I'm never crying for that bitch!"

Nozomi patted the head of her partner. "We should go now, before another one of those assassins find us."

"Right..." before Nozomi could follow her companion, she saw a card lying atop of a wooden crate.

 _Almost every person wants power._

 _They would do anything in their power for it._

 _They could kill people, endanger others._

 _Be careful._

 _~Crimson Princess._

 _P.S. Enough is never enough._

Nozomi smiled _Crimson Princess, huh? Maki-chan, you never change..._ she pocketed the note and ran towards her companion, who was wiping the remains of her tears with her handkerchief.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Sir, here are the reports."

First Lieutenant Chiba Takeshi nodded and dismissed the sergeant. He sighed and scanned the reports. _The top brass won't be sleeping soon enough..._

 _"_ First Lieutenant Chiba?"

He looked up from his desk. A woman with fiery long red hair tied in a ponytail wearing the Bureau's Special Investigation Ops Badge on top of her black and red outfit which consists of a black form fitting jeans, knee-high boots, red v-neck t-shirt and a black overcoat.

He sighed. _I think I know what she's gonna ask for..._ "Yes, and you are?"

"Hasegawa Ruko from the Bureau's Special Investigations Ops"

He nodded after seeing her ID. "And? What does the bureau want with the police?"

"The bureau wants you to hand over the case Toujou Nozomi is currently on to."

He tsk'ed "Unfortunately, Hasegawa-san. The case was an assassination attempt over one of my best detectives on this facility."

"1st lieutenant-"

"Chiba. Hand over the case to them."

"But, Supervisor-"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

The 1st lieutenant sighed. He pulled out a file from the file cabinet and reluctantly gave it to the woman.

"Supervisor Hiragi Kaito. Your cooperation is very much appreciated." She bowed. "Then, excuse me." She turned back.

"Make sure this bureau of yours do their job, Ruko."

After that, she left.

"Supervisor, why did you want to hand that case over?"

Kaito sighed. _I hope you know what you're doing..._

* * *

Eli glanced around, making sure no one was there before slipping off her mask and removing ponytail. She also changed her clothes into a skinny jeans, black boots, a designer shirt with a golden necklace and earrings and wore her bracelet and watch. She slipped her shades on. She got out of the restroom stall and looked at herself in the mirror. Once she's satisfied, she got her luggage and went out.

Her phone rang two times before answering it.

"Ayase Eli here"

"Eli, where are you?! We're just outside the airport waiting for almost an hour for you to get out!"

She sighed. "Yes. I'm on my way right now. Expect me there within 5 mins." With that, she ended the call.

She got out of Narita International Airport and saw Honoka, along with Umi and Kotori.

"Seriously, Eli-chan? What took you so long?"

She giggled. "Sorry, I had to change before going here." She gave Honoka a melon bread, which the orange haired woman happily accepted.

"So, did you meet with Maki?" Kotori asked as they walked towards where the car is parked.

"We did, but something happened so she wasn't able to stay for a chat longer."

Umi hmm'ed. After a few minutes of idle chatter, Umi walked to her SUV and opened the back, putting Eli's luggage in. Kotori sat on the front passenger's side while Umi hopped on to the driver's side. Honoka, still munching her bread, went inside along with Eli.

"So, what happened?" The previous innocence in their faces gone and was replaced with serious looks directed at Eli.

"Nozomi was the target. Good thing Maki made it to them before I did."

"Maki-chan called. She said Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan wanted answers." Kotori said, worried.

"Why don't we just include them in our plan?"

Eli sighed. "That won't do, Honoka. They'll find out she really is his daughter and once they do, All the more reason to have her killed. And you know how bureau's carry out their assassinations."

"But-"

"That's enough, you two. Why not rest for a while Eli. We still have 3 hours to get to our destination, after all."

Not another word was said and Eli felt herself drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter is too short for my tastes. But, dont worry, I will make it up in the next chapter for you guys (y)**

 **Please read and review guys. Oh, if you have any questions, just put it in the review section. I'll answer them the best I could.**

 **Jun Sakamoto,**

 **Signing Out~**


End file.
